


Here come the gays

by chvnxiaojie



Series: Atypical Romance [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, I was trying for sass but idk what happened, Is this sweet enough for you?, M/M, Yaba daba duuduuduu, sooncheol as wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvnxiaojie/pseuds/chvnxiaojie
Summary: The love of his life was getting married and it wasn’t to Soonyoung. Thankfully, Seungcheol came stumbling into his life.Or, Soonyoung was dead-ass drunk and bitter so he hauled Seungcheol’s pert tush to, allegedly, crash a wedding.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Atypical Romance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Here come the gays

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to finish this WIP after so many months! Thanks to [@rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) for neverending sooncheol feels and [@aeggicheese](https://www.twitter.com/aeggicheese) for helping me brainstorm the story flow.
> 
> Here's to a lovely end to the love month, sooncheol nation! See you again soon (//w\\\\\\\\\\)

The RSVP was mocking him. Soonyoung knew it was.

He lightly caressed the envelope, feeling the criss-cross texture at the pad of his fingers, his mind slightly dazed.

It was supposed to be one ordinary and boring Monday morning but then _this_ suddenly arrived in his office, catching Soonyoung extremely off-guard.

A flash of annoyance crossed his eyes. His lips pursed as he glanced at the senders’ names.

Who would have thought _they_ would still remember him after all these years? And they happen to just send him their wedding invitation – _of all things_ , he thought with an eye roll. _Fucking incredible!_

A rueful smile then appeared on his lips. Somehow he couldn’t help but feel a tad bitter.

Soonyoung gazed at the invitation in his hands; memories he desperately buried deeply in the recesses of his mind suddenly resurfacing.

His lips twitched. He wasn’t amused at all.

"It's not you, it’s me.”

The most cliché break-up line was uttered by those lips; the lips he had touched, the lips he had caressed, the lips he had kissed – the words he had never believed would befall unexpectedly and devastatingly came from those damn beautiful lips.

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

Those _cursed_ words…

He couldn’t believe it.

He _still_ couldn’t believe it.

“I’m sorry.”

Two years.

The relationship they had carefully cultivated; the relationship they had desperately fought for; the relationship they had deeply treasured and cherished – those two _precious_ years – ended with just an apology.

No fighting.

No explanations.

No shouting.

No tears.

No _nothing_.

Two years of love and tenderness ended just like _that_ – "I'm sorry."

How depressingly anticlimactic, right?

He expected for the break-up to be with much more fanfare than this. More reasons. More excuses. More conflicts. More drama. Just _more_ . But a mere apology? _Just an apology?_ It was as if the other party was sorry they had loved him, had given a part of their heart to him – it was seriously heartbreaking and devastating.

And the “I’m sorry” could mean so many things. It could be their regrets, their doubts _,_ their shame, their _anything_!

Soonyoung seriously wanted to sue!

“I hope you’d find someone better.”

Empty words – that was the only thing Soonyoung thought of at that time.

“I hope you’d find someone better.”

He really wanted to laugh when he heard it. Someone better? Why did he have to find _“someone better?”_ Soonyoung couldn’t understand it at all. Can’t they be that someone? He pleaded repeatedly – pathetically as well. He threw away his dignity just for their love yet the other simply shook his head at him.

“I’m not worth it,” was all they had said.

The love of his life, the _man_ of his dreams, exited his life just like that.

Funnily – or quite ironically – enough, only a month after the break-up, his ex-lover suddenly had someone new by his side.

A _new_ lover!

And it was to a _girl_ mind you!

All those promises, all those reassurances, they were all for naught. Life really loves playing with Soonyoung, doesn’t it? He internally scoffed.

He glanced at the elegant RSVP etched across the envelope.

The invitation was _really_ taunting him, wasn’t it? Mocking him; mocking his love, mocking his heartache – he seriously wanted to rip the horrid thing into shreds just like how they had torn apart his already hurting heart.

Oh how _much_ he wanted to tear them to pieces!

“Sending such a thing to _me_ of all people,” he sneered, glaring at the invitation with utmost disdain. “Are they serious? Or have they grown stupid throughout these years?”

Soonyoung shook his head.

Without a care, he tossed the envelope to the side and stood up. His lunch break was almost over and he hasn’t eaten anything yet. His stomach’s more important than the stupid invitation in his hands.

The answer for his RSVP, Soonyoung would leave it for later.

He’d send a reply tonight.

Or better yet, maybe _never_.

**

Soonyoung stared at his senior – or rather his _hyung_ as the latter had adamantly insisted on their first meeting – with cautious eyes.

Yoon Jeonghan was someone who couldn’t be trifled with. Everyone in the office knows him. _No_ . Scratch that. Everyone _in the building_ knows him. He’s quite a popular one – an angel most of the time but was frankly a devil in disguise. Kind yet evil to the bones, soft-hearted and warm like the sun but also downright cruel when needed; he’s an interesting kind of paradox if Soonyoung was completely honest.

He’s also doggedly stubborn.

When Yoon Jeonghan's decided on something, he’d push through with it until the end. A good trait, quite steadfast actually, but usually a headache for their president, Lee Jihoon, during meetings; his stubbornness though was still considered a good trait wholly as a person nonetheless.

On the down-side, when he’s locked down his attention on someone, it’d be like going through Hell _and_ back to Earth a hundred or so times. Dog-headed to the point you’d rather meet with Grandmother Meng and drink The Soup of Forgetfulness instead.

 _That’s_ how Yoon Jeonghan is to everyone.

And now, it seemed like Soonyoung was the _lucky_ one amongst the interns to capture his undivided – and seriously un-welcomed – attention. He had invited the younger after work for a small get-together with their office’s employees and some others from the company upstairs.

Soonyoung was carefully considering it.

It’s not that he’s hesitant to get drunk on a Friday night _but_ somehow there was a foreboding feeling bubbling at the bottom of his stomach. Without rhyme or reason, he felt like going out tonight – of all nights – would change his life; for better or worse, he wasn't sure.

Every cell inside of him was screaming at him not to go yet he instinctively – and regrettably – glanced back at Jeonghan and clearly saw his expression.

Soonyoung almost cursed out loud.

The elder was looking at him with wide, open eyes and his lips jutted into _that_ kind of pout which could cause an empire’s downfall. And Soonyoung – poor, _poor_ Soonyoung – honestly didn’t have the heart to say no.

With a defeated sigh, Soonyoung finally nodded his head and squeaked out a barely audible ‘okay.’

“Oh yeah,” Jeonghan then said. He looked at Soonyoung, his eyes sparkling with obvious mischief. The younger's heart suddenly thudded inside his chest. Somehow he didn’t like _that_ look on this cunning hyung of his.

“Bring along your cousin from that café!” Jeonghan suggested. “I know someone would _love_ to see him tonight,” he evilly grinned.

**

When Yoon Jeonghan finally left his cubicle and returned to his own office, Soonyoung just then realized he had been used.

**

NCT – or NEO Culture Technologies – was the name of the company a floor above Soonyoung’s. They’re an up-and-coming IT company which specializes in mystery solving games. Soonyoung had tested out their debut game sample version earlier and, to be quite honest, was immediately hooked!

“So when will the game be released?”

Soonyoung asked the person beside him whilst he took a small sip from his beer.

When he didn’t wince from the bitter taste this time around, pride swelled in his heart. He can _finally_ drink beer now!

Qian Kun, the intern he had befriended from NCT, adjusted his glasses and took a sip from his own beer. “Maybe in a month or two,” he answered. “Taeyong is still trying to find bugs,” he added as he nodded his head towards the president of their company who was busy talking – it looked more like debating – with Soonyoung’s own boss. Lee Taeyong and Lee Jihoon were unexpectedly cousins. “He wants to release the game in utmost perfection.”

Soonyoung snorted and rolled his eyes. “They're cousins alright,” he muttered. The two of them shared a look and then chortled.

Someone – it was Yoon Jeonghan – then came back from God-knows-where with a couple more glasses with him again. Seeing the additional liquor, everyone started cheering, howling like mad.

He internally grimaced. Thankfully they’re in a private room or else they’d definitely get into a fight with how loud they currently were.

His eyes scanned their table. Glasses upon glasses were already emptied out, almost brimming the entirety of the table's available space. His colleagues seem to drink alcohol like it was just water, honestly. Soonyoung could hardly imagine the state of their liver from all the beer and soju they had all consumed the entire night. He wouldn't want to think about the collosal of a hangover they'd surely have the next daym

Luckily for him, with his low alcohol tolerance, the one glass he had been nursing the whole night was already enough for Soonyoung to get tipsy. He honestly didn't want to get drunk - or worse, faint.

Yet of course, life just had to ruin it for him.

 _Again_.

Hong Jisoo – his dearly _beloved_ cousin – had kindly placed a glass of beer and a shot of soju in front of him. Dark brown eyes stared at him with a strange, mischievous glint. “Heads up, Soonie!” his cousin urged. “The love of your life is getting married this Sunday, why not dedicate this drink as congratulations to your supposed dream wedding?” he suggested, his grin becoming audaciously bright.

Soonyoung stared at the glasses and then to Jisoo and back to the glasses again, his expression turning grimmer and grimmer by the second.

“Oh? The love of his life is getting married?” Jeonghan asked, intrigue obvious in his tone. Jisoo nodded his head and moved the glasses closer to Soonyoung. “Yeah,” the latter confirmed. “Beach wedding in Jeju. Romantic, isn't it?”

The younger then viciously glared at his cousin. It had been months since he had received the invitation and even until now, two days before the wedding, he still hasn’t given a reply to the RSVP. He had forgotten all about it actually – busy with work and all that. Honestly, he didn’t want to bother about it – or basically remember it – at all but it seemed like Jisoo had other plans for bringing that up – _of all nights_ – tonight.

Jeonghan lowly whistled and raised up his glass. “Cheers to your supposed happy ending, Soonie!” he madly cackled.

The others, seeing someone raising a glass albeit not knowing what for, also did the same. They urged, cheered, goaded Soonyoung into drinking as well.

He shouldn’t have invited Jisoo tonight.

He shouldn’t have agreed to Jeonghan hyung’s invite.

He shouldn’t at all!

But alas! It was already late for regrets, Soonyoung internally sighed.

Begrudgingly giving in, Soonyoung took the glasses and combined the drinks together. He then closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He raised the glass and slightly sniffed the mixture. Soonyoung almost blanched because of the smell but immediately and painstakingly calmed himself.

Bracing himself, he took a deep breath and downed the horrid liquid in one gulp.

Soonyoung almost felt proud.

He didn’t faint at all.

 _Nope_. He really didn’t.

He just vomited.

 _On someone_.

Help!

**

 _Warm_.

He was definitely and contentedly warm.

It had been years since Soonyoung felt like this – or _ever_.

Secured.

Assured.

Cherished.

Simply content.

This realization had surely surprised him.

He felt the warmth tighten around him as if afraid Soonyoung would escape from its confines. A smidgen of a smile appeared on his lips. He’d be an idiot if he would.

Soonyoung furrowed deeper, wanting to get impossibly closer to the warmth.

Like how the sun covers everything with its sunshine; dancing along the streets, teasing the buildings, touching the windows, and caressing the skin – Soonyoung could feel the warmth overwhelming him, cocooning and embracing him like a soft, _soft_ blanket.

He grasped tightly onto this blanket and greedily breathed in, the fragrance calming and soothing.

A satisfied sigh then escaped from his lips.

He was definitely warm.

Soonyoung was then lulled back to sleep, a fuzzy feeling unknowingly blossoming in his heart.

**

Sunlight passed through the curtains, caressing Soonyoung’s skin with its warmth. His head was slightly aching but the warmth spreading throughout his body was keeping the headache at bay, slightly numbing the pain. He languidly stretched, hearing his frigid bones crack. A tiny smile crossed his lips. When was the last time he felt this… relaxed? It was as if all of Soonyoung’s troubles had been flushed out of his system in just one night.

This… this was really unexpected yet not unwelcomed.

He missed this feeling – being at ease, languid, and untroubled.

It truly had been a while.

He then sighed and finally opened his eyes.

Luxurious sheets first greeted his gaze. He blinked once. And then twice. Now… this was obviously not _his_. Surprised and a tad confused, Soonyoung scrambled to sit up and cautiously looked around the room, wrapping the sheets around him securely.

Aside from the sheets as luxurious and soft as clouds, the bed itself was pristine and regal – large and spacious befitting of a king with its _golden_ – it was definitely _freaking gold_ – headboard.

The decorations around the room were excessively lavish as well.

His heart seemed to have jumped up his throat.

 _This_ was definitely _not_ his room. It seemed like... a suite in a five-star hotel…

His eyes then incredibly widened. The realization scared Soonyoung to bits!

Before he could even have a mental breakdown of his whereabouts, a figure entered through the double doors. Unbelievably – or not, there was an ante-room in this obviously expensive suite. Soonyoung stared at the figure walking towards him, his heart palpitating madly.

The person was wearing a white button-down shirt, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows – which was neatly tucked in matching grey slacks, it fit snug to the owner and perfectly accentuating the long legs. The look was simple, neat and crisp which should have made him look quite dull – it was just an ordinary business attire after all – yet Soonyoung couldn’t look away from him. He looked like some model out of a business magazine – or some CEO-themed porn, his dirty mind quietly whispered.

Soonyoung was seriously wondering if he had died of alcohol poisoning and had gone to heaven...

When their gazes met, the man’s lips quirked upwards in a form of greeting.

His brows furrowed together. He didn’t know the man – someone as eye-catching as him, Soonyoung would definitely remember – yet it was obvious the latter knew him.

He pondered deeply, desperately trying to recall what happened last night.

The man really seemed uncannily familiar.

“I brought you breakfast,” the unknown man told him as he leisurely walked towards him.

It was only then Soonyoung noticed the attendants following behind him. His eyebrow raised unconsciously. They then placed the trays on the table a few feet away from him and then dutifully excused themselves out of the room.

Soonyoung didn’t bother with them anymore and turned to the man again. He tilted his head to the side, still pondering his identity.

He really was familiar to him.

As if reading Soonyoung’s thoughts, the man flashed him a wide open smile with his deep dimples showing and said nothing. He just sat and gazed at him, his smile turning a bit dazzling the more Soonyoung looked.

The man’s smile made him a bit dazed.

Deep-set dimples and a cute gummy smile…

He swallowed thickly. The man before him was seriously gorgeous.

As the man eventually sat an arm’s length away from him, Soonyoung caught a whiff of his cologne. It wasn’t the normal strong masculine cologne his colleagues usually wore. The fragrance was more on the subtle side, with a sweet citrus undertone.

A warm feeling oddly spread throughout his chest. Soonyoung reeled in his instincts to burrow his nose on the other’s chest.

He really smelled good.

Like _heavenly_ good.

With this thought, his eyes then widened remarkably.

Ah! Now he remembers!

Choi Seungcheol – that was _his_ name.

His lips pursed, stopping himself from blanching outright. He was desperately stopping himself from screaming out loud.

Choi Seungcheol – that was the name of the man he had unluckily puked on last night.

A grimace then immediately crossed his face.

And… He swallowed thickly.

Choi Seungcheol – that was the name of his boss' _best_ friend.

_That Choi freaking Cheol!_

Oh, Soonyoung really wanted to dig up a hole to hide in right now.

He really did it this time, didn’t he?

Soonyoung internally shook his head. He really shouldn’t have gone out last night, he internally berated himself.

What face could he show to his colleagues? To his boss? Or even to his cousin? Not only did he embarrass himself with puking his guts out and eventually fainting like a dead fish, he had even gone home with the man who had graciously helped him.

This was absolute sacrilege!

Where were his morals? Where were his principles? Where was his integrity?

Soonyoung really wanted to die.

A low, melodic chuckle then woke him up from his inner misery.

He looked up and met with Seungcheol’s gaze; pretty doe eyes glistening with amusement. “Eat first,” Seungcheol told him. “ _Then_ you can go back having your mental breakdown,” he teased.

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame. He turned away from those pretty doe eyes, his lips jutting into a small pout.

Seungcheol merely shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He then pulled Soonyoung up and out of the bed, his arm automatically encircling his waist. He gazed down at the other and smiled. “Eat some breakfast,” he said, his voice soft and gentle like coaxing a child. “You’d definitely need it.”

With his cheeks still burning, Soonyoung frigidly nodded his head and followed the other towards the table.

He had been so distracted with his inner turmoil that Soonyoung failed to notice the abundance of dishes Seungcheol had prepared for them. He stared at the spread in front of them and gazed at Seungcheol, his eyebrow raising in good surprise. No words could explain his surprise – or rather disbelief.

Who could blame him? The table was filled to the brim!

There was Jaecheop-guk (golden freshwater clam soup), Bbyeo Haejang-guk (pork spine soup), Bok-guk (pufferfish soup), Seonji Haejang-guk (soup with congealed oxblood), Bugeotguk (dried pollock soup), Kongnamul-Guk (bean sprout soup), two bowls of rice, and couple of side dishes.

Was this really breakfast? This was a freaking buffet!

Soonyoung helplessly gulped, finally feeling his hunger.

He hadn’t eaten much last night because he knew they were going out. Also, he had graciously vomited his stomach’s entire content thus Soonyoung was wholeheartedly famished!

He picked up his chopsticks and chose the Seonji Haejang-guk.

Pushing aside the awkwardness of his situation, Soonyoung decided to just eat to his heart’s satisfaction.

**

“Where are we?”

Soonyoung finally asked the million-dollar question.

Breakfast had been an ordeal but Seungcheol eventually broke the ice. He helped Soonyoung with deshelling the clams, nagged at him to eat slowly, and even offered to order dessert – which Soonyoung profusely refused because he was already awfully full.

The earlier awkwardness soon blossomed into a more welcoming and friendly – almost intimate – atmosphere between them.

Freshly out of the shower with fresh new clothes – thanks to Seungcheol again – Soonyoung finally had the mind to care about their location. He tried to remember – even wanting to smash his head onto the wall just for the heck of it – but his memory was still in a blur. All he could recall was the moment he vomited on the other and their car ride to God-knows-where; after that was simply nothing.

It’s honestly a bit alarming but at least there was someone trustworthy with him. Someone he unexpectedly felt safe and secure with despite them being strangers just hours ago.

So with eyes filled with expectation and nervousness, he bravely asked Seungcheol.

“Where are we?” he repeated.

Almond eyes met with doe eyes.

“We’re in Jeju,” the latter answered, his figure standing by the windows. “You took me to the airport and made me buy the tickets,” he added with a chuckle.

Soonyoung’s heart plummeted instantly. His expression dropped and his face paled. He almost collapsed onto the bed; instead his butt just not-so elegantly met the mattress with a thud. “Jeju?” he repeated, his voice slightly quivered. “We’re in Jeju?” he asked, eyes wide.

He needed to make sure.

Were they seriously in Jeju?

Or was his mind still filled with soju and beer?

Seungcheol noticed his expression, a small frown forming on his lips. He then slowly nodded his head. “Yes,” he carefully replied. “We’re in Jeju,” he affirmed.

He then tilted his head to the side and closely gazed at Soonyoung, making the other a tad stifled. “You really forgot what happened last night?” Seungcheol asked, brows furrowed together. “Everything we talked about?” he added.

Soonyoung nodded rigidly, his jaw tense and his expression taut.

He couldn’t utter a single word. His heart was hammering wildly inside his chest. He still couldn’t get over the fact that they were in Jeju – _Jeju of all places, really!_

He honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Life really loved playing with him.

“I told you about my ex's wedding,” Seungcheol started.

Just hearing the word ‘wedding’ triggered some memories for Soonyoung. He wanted to calm himself down but his mind was already racing.

“We had a nasty break-up,” the other continued, not noticing his panic-stricken eyes. “Even before we separated, we were always fighting,” he shared. “Fighting about our schedules, fighting about our dates, fighting about our clothes, even fighting about our text messages – you can clearly see our relationship was turning for the worst.” Seungcheol then sifted a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “And then one day, we just had enough.”

“She told me she wanted to end things and I readily agreed, thinking I was too tired – mentally and emotionally – to deal with her and our relationship any longer.” Seungcheol gazed out of the window, a doleful smile on his face. He looked as if he was reliving the moment of their break-up; there was a flash of hurt in his gaze but it quickly passed and disappeared. Soonyoung would have missed it too if he wasn't staring at the other, somewhat engrossed at the man he barely knew yet was growing fonder of by the minute.

He was definitely gorgeous – ethereally beautiful if Soonyoung would be perfectly honest.

Seungcheol then turned his gaze back onto him. “One would think that I’d be relieved after we broke up but honestly,” he drawled out with another heart-wrenching sigh. “I was seriously and immensely broken,” he said, shaking his head.

“Once my anger subsided, I realized how stupid I was for breaking up with her just like that. I was too stupid to give up that easily,” he said. “I called her numerous times to try and get back together. But she didn’t pick up – not even once,” he sighed. “I texted her, texted her family, texted her friends, texted everyone, anyone, I knew that was close to her, just to talk to her and beg her. Yet she never yielded – she never did,” he furthered.

“When my number was blocked, I went to her school but her friends told me that she dropped out. I then went to her house. The housekeeper said she went on a vacation. I wanted to chase after her yet I also realized she needed the space. She needed to be away from everything – _from me_. So I gave it to her.”

Soonyoung wanted to reach out to the other but he was still frozen in place on the bed, his mind whirring back to his own break-up. He could clearly understand how Seungcheol felt – being left behind by the person who held the most importance in your heart? It definitely hurt like Hell!

Seungcheol then crossed his arms over his chest and then grinned at him. “Then I met you last night,” he said, cocking his head to the side. “And you encouraged me to _finally_ chase after her.”

His heart almost jumped out of his chest.

“You want to crash their wedding?” Soonyoung couldn't help but blurt out, greatly alarmed by the bold gaze the other had. He pegged Seungcheol as a gentleman, not some rogue out for blood. He was all supportive of second chances – everyone deserves it he believes – but to actually _crash a wedding_ ? This was a line of thought Soonyoung never had the heart – or the courage – to seriously do in his entire lifetime. Even _if_ he casually entertained the idea for his own ex.

So he stared with wide eyes at the other, disbelief and horror clear in his gaze.

“Something like that,” Seungcheol answered, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

He then handed a blaringly familiar envelope to Soonyoung. “We’re in the same hotel as to where their wedding will be held. It’d be tomorrow,” he told him. “And you’re going to be my date!”

When Soonyoung closely saw the invitation, he seriously wanted to curse the heavens.

Seungcheol’s ex and _his_ ex were the ones getting married!

He internally groaned.

Interesting turn of events, isn't it? 

Definitely not!

**

Soonyoung frankly wanted to bolt – he really does. Maybe do a Little Mermaid and turn into bubbles then disappear into the seas or maybe be like Bullseye so he could be gone like the wind. Just... you know, for him to _not be here_ at all – but as if reading his mind, Seungcheol's grip on him was adamantly strong and stubborn.

"I can walk fine on my own, you know," he muttered, low enough for others not to hear but loud enough for the man practically dragging him across the hotel. Soonyoung had already sobered up – who wouldn’t from the revelation of their exes’ wedding – and he was obviously not like the deadweight he was last night. Having someone supporting him – dragging him to put it more bluntly – as if he's some invalid was honestly grating on his nerves.

Sadly, he was merely rewarded with an amused upward quirk of those inviting lips.

Soonyoung really wanted to sue!

The way his heart unconsciously melted at those lips almost made him madly growl out loud. The utter betrayal by his _own_ internal organ.

Like really!

It should be illegal to be as gorgeous as Choi freaking Cheol. It seriously should, he fiercely screamed inside.

Those damn doe eyes were truly made to conquer hearts!

Externally pouting but internally squealing as the arm wrapped around his waist tightened slightly, Soonyoung let Seungcheol begrudgingly lead him to one of the many – god-awful expensive – restaurants in the hotel. They were currently on their way to a luncheon – who still uses the word 'luncheon'? Their exes obviously – for their family and close friends. The head waiter escorted them towards a private room.

"Wait," Soonyoung said before the doors could open. His heart was hammering wildly inside his chest whilst his palms were starting to sweat. He was nervous. Gob-smacked anxious to be quite frank.

He turned to Sengcheol with wide, pleading eyes. "I-I," he started, feeling his throat had gone dry. He swallowed thickly. "Can we talk for a bit?" he barely managed to say.

With tightly pursed lips, Seungcheol waved the head waiter away and then pulled him down the hallway and into an open balcony; his warm, _warm_ hand never letting go of Soonyoung's.

Seungcheol swiftly drew the curtains and closed the doors on the balcony, giving them enough privacy from prying eyes and ears. He then pulled Soonyoung towards him, hugging him closely and securely and comfortingly to his chest.

He stared down at him, worry evident in his pretty doe eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in that voice which made Soonyoung's heart unabashedly melt, melt, _melt_ . He was even caressing his face oh _so_ delicately like he was made of freaking glass – Soonyoung was _very_ close to suing the heavens for this godsend!

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Soonyoung then stared at the other, his eyes brimming with determination. He'd find out anyway, Soonyoung thought. Better to come from him than anyone else.

"The groom is my ex," he finally admitted through gritted teeth. His hands had unknowingly held onto Seungcheol – holding onto his arms like some buoy or anchor to steady his emotions and to actually stop himself from fleeing. "I don't know if I told you this but _he_ was my boyfriend during college," he continued, the words heavy like lead in his tongue. "He was my first boyfriend, my _first love_ ," Soonyoung managed to choke out. "And I – swear to the gods – don't know what to feel about seeing him again after all these years.” He took another deep breath. “Especially _now_ that he's getting freaking married in a day."

Soonyoung then pursed his lips. "Our break-up was quite… ordinary to say the least," he furthered, grimacing slightly. "He apologized and wished for my happiness. And then just left," he said with a careless shrug.

"I didn't even utter a single word during that _talk_ ," Soonyoung angrily spat. "I honestly couldn't," he said. "Who would anyway when your world was crumbling right under your feet," he dryly commented. His brows furrowed together as his frown became deeper. "He didn't even ask _how_ I was feeling about breaking up. Didn't ask my opinion at all. He just simply upped and left me behind."

Almond eyes met with doe ones.

"And then after a month – just _one freaking month_ – I was told he already has someone new. Just one month and he already had someone in his arms." His eyes narrowed angrily at the memory. He then stared meaningfully at Seungcheol. "And that new love was _her_."

Soonyoung took a steadying breath and gazed at the other, complex emotions flickering through his eyes. "I loved him, Cheol," he said with a shaky voice. "I loved him so, _so_ much."

Without words, like a dam set free, his tears flowed.

Freely.

Unceasingly.

_Finally._

**

As his sobs turned into soft sniffles, gentle fingers carefully wiped his tears away. Seungcheol held his face, stroking his cheeks with such care that Soonyoung wanted to cry again.

He then felt a fleeting touch on his forehead, just a feather of a kiss, those lips ghosting his skin, surprising him greatly.

Wide, confused almond eyes gazed at those warm, warm, _warm_ doe eyes.

"I'm here, yaba," Seungcheol told him softly. "I'm here _with you_ ," he stressed. "You don't need to be afraid of _anything_ in the world. I'll protect you."

A bubble of laughter suddenly erupted from him. The uneasiness in his heart unexpectedly ceased to exist, disappearing into dust with Seungcheol’s words. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up, a light and hearty laugh escaping from his lips. He jokingly slapped Seungcheol's hands away. "That's _way_ _too cheesy_ – even for me!" he said, a bright smile now on his face.

Seungcheol simply chuckled and indulgently hugged him close. "Let's go," he stated. "We have exes to meet and a wedding to crash."

Soonyoung merely guffawed as the other lead him back towards the private room.

With a gentle yet firm grip, the two finally entered the battle-zone, hand-in-hand, to – as Seungcheol had kindly put it – allegedly crash a wedding.

Before they entered, Seungcheol whispered in his ear.

"I'll always be here for you, yaba. Don't worry about a thing."

**

Eyes were instantly on them as they entered. The luncheon had already started and everyone was seated in their seats, tucking in their salad or whatever dish they had been served. Soonyoung barely noticed these irrelevant details as his heart stuttered crazily. Thankfully, the warm hand on his was like an anchor, buoying his emotions and driving away his restlessness.

Seungcheol then led them to a table – which Soonyoung belatedly realized was the main table. He alarmingly glanced at the other yet the other just threw him a gentle smile. Soonyoung held onto his hand – tight.

"Wonwoo," his partner nodded towards Soonyoung's ex, the clearly all too happy groom-to-be. "Jennie," he then greeted his own ex, the unabashedly blooming bride-to-be. "Congratulations!" he said, a small smile stretching across his lips.

The couple had already spotted them when they entered and had matching Cheshire-like grins on their faces.

Seeing them being so… couple-y in person and being... just so happy seriously left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Soonyoung nodded towards them with a smile of his own. Well, he hoped it looked like a smile because he was feeling far from happy at the moment. “Congratulations on your wedding," he said, honestly proud of himself for the seemingly sincere words. "Cheol and I are happy to share this moment with you two."

The couple's grins impossibly widened.

"Soonyoung!" the female squealed. She stood up from her seat and gave him a very enthusiastic hug, greatly surprising him. "I heard a lot about you," she said, the Cheshire smile never leaving her lips. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and stole a quick glance towards his ex. "You did?" he lamely asked. Jennie nodded her head and held onto his arm. "Wonwoo told me so much about the things you did during college." She then gave her fiancé a glare. "I had been _begging_ him to introduce us but he always says you were busy," she explained with pout.

Jennie then stared at him, her gaze searching. His heartbeat skipped a beat. Does she know? He silently wondered. Did Wonwoo mention their relationship to this woman at all? He somehow wanted to know.

"If I had someone like you, I wouldn't want others to meet you either," Jennie suddenly commented. "If I did, I'd hide you away in my pocket and keep you all to myself," she added, smiling cheekily. "Isn't that right, Cheol?"

Unexpectedly getting dragged into the conversation, Seungcheol simply raised an eyebrow, an innocent smile playing on his lips. "Why are you asking me?" he innocently threw back. Jennie rolled her eyes at him. "We've been pestering you about your date for the wedding but you kept mum about it. Never said a word _for months_ , Choi Seungcheol! Absolutely nothing at all!" she annoyingly huffed.

"It's clear as day that you want him all to yourself," she stated, extremely confident and pleased.

Seungcheol just scratched the back of his neck, looking impish and not bothering to comment or refute her words.

Soonyoung watched this scene unfold, an unexpected yet not unwelcomed warmth bubbling in his chest. He gulped anxiously. If only they knew this was all a sham. If only they knew what the two of them were actually planning. Or if only they knew being each other's date was an impromptu thing because of Soonyoung's drunk ass self.

If only...

Somehow suffocating on the sudden stirring of emotions toiling inside of him, he quickly looked away from those damn pretty doe eyes and unintendedly met with the ones he hadn't gazed into for years.

Those familiar dark brown orbs were looking at him. _Finally_ looking at him again.

Now his heart was in aflutter.

"It's nice to see you again, Soonyoung," his ex-boyfriend stated in that familiar low timbre of his which always made Soonyoung a bumbling mess.

Words stuck in his throat, Soonyoung nodded his head. "You too, Wonwoo."

 _I missed you_ , he wanted to say.

No.

He shouldn't.

He couldn't.

The moment was lost when he felt a strong tug.

Soonyoung stared at the hand holding his and then into the doe eyes which unbelievably gives him strength and comfort.

"Let's eat," Seungcheol told him, a warm and indulgent smile on his lips.

Somewhat mesmerized, an "okay" was all he said before he was whisked away to prawns, lobsters, and for the life of him, _eels_.

**

"Gods, Cheol!" he moaned out loud, desperately wanting for the earth to eat him whole.

Like seriously?

Was the universe conspiring against him or what?

Said person just chuckled – the audacity of this gorgeous man really – at his horrified look. He patted Soonyoung's head, trying to somewhat comfort him.

It would have been honestly fine if the dimwit didn't open his mouth though.

"I'm no god but I think I'm pretty close," Seungcheol said, giving a contemplative nod.

Soonyoung groaned and threw a heated glare at him, stomping away to gods-know-where. He steadfastly ignored the extremely amused – _and audacious_ – man.

Choi Seungcheol was frankly and evilly audacious.

Swear to the gods he won't even touch a single eel in his life ever again!

He was hungry and it was his first time trying to eat an eel. He wasn't much of an adventurer when it comes to food albeit he _was_ extremely curious.

Soonyoung stared at the silky thing and had no absolute idea on what it would taste like. He swallowed thickly, preparing himself for the worst.

As he took a tentative bite, a foreign yet interesting taste overwhelmed his taste buds. He took another bite and ignored the awkward silky feeling on his tongue and continued chewing, humming slightly as the thought of finally eating a freaking eel came to mind.

It somehow tastes like...

He was swimming in his own thoughts when Seungcheol – the nerve of this gorgeous man – whispered in his ear.

"Did you know eels are an aphrodisiac?"

All of a sudden, the eel he was happily chewing was spat out from his mouth.

Soonyoung looked at him, horrified and incredulous at his words. But what made Soonyoung _more_ horrified was that the food he had been chewing – the food he had _graciousl_ y spat out – was now on the face of Jennie's aunt. _The_ aunt who had been giving him and Seungcheol a judging stare from the very start and _the_ aunt who – as Seungcheol had helpfully shared earlier – was a _total_ bitch.

He's deadly horrified as his food was accidentally plastered on her face but there was a vindictive glint in his eyes that was downright challenging, taunting her to rise to the bait.

Come! Come right at me! His eyes gleamed.

Aunt Martha – _so_ stereotypical – merely squinted her beady eyes at him with a cold harrumph.

"Homophobic twit," he mumbled under his breath. This earned a bubble of laughter from Seungcheol. He threw a glare at his date and stiffly went back on his food.

Soonyoung made it a point to avoid the eels. Just to make sure.

**

"It's my dream wedding you know," Soonyoung suddenly found himself saying.

They had walked out of the hotel and were strolling along the shoreline. There were not many tourists loitering around but you could still see and feel the liveliness in the air. It wasn't the season of summer but Jeju _is_ Jeju after all. Tourists still visit the island any time of the year. Soonyoung didn't need to look back to see if Seungcheol had heard him or was still following behind. Somehow, he just _knows_ the shameless yet adorable dimwit would be there.

He felt a gentle tug on his hand. Seungcheol had hooked his pinky in his. A smile ghosted on his lips. He sincerely appreciated the silent comfort the other was giving him.

His gaze then turned back towards the shoreline, taking in the boundless sea.

"During our first year anniversary, he asked me what my dream wedding would be like," he bravely continued. They had long discarded their shoes, Seungcheol carrying them in his other hand. Soonyoung then let the warm sand bury his feet. It was oddly comforting. "A beach wedding in Jeju, I told him," he shared, his expression turning subtly woeful. "A wedding with only our close family and friends," he added. "Just a small gathering with everyone we love."

"I wanted it to be intimate and so did Wonwoo." He took a deep breath and turned to Seungcheol. "Funny how their wedding turned out how I wanted it to be," he said, a wry smile stretching across his lips.

Seungcheol tilted his head to the side and stared at him, a pondering look on his face.

"I guess I could see why Wonwoo would fall for Jennie," he said after a while.

Soonyoung's brows furrowed. He was confused and a tad hurt by those words. Isn't that like rubbing salt on his wounds?

The other seemed to have noticed too so he was quick to explain.

"I don't mean any malice," Seungcheol told him, silently pleading him to not be mad and to at least try and understand. "I just find you two a bit similar in some way…" he carefully drawled out.

Soonyoung stared at him even more confused. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Seungcheol a look which screamed 'I still don't understand where you're coming from but I don't want to get mad at you either so you better give me a more fitting explanation or so gods help me.'

With a sheepish smile, Seungcheol had somehow managed to coax him into a hug. As to how he did it? Soonyoung would rather die than to admit that he's weak for the other's pleading doe eyes.

Damn Choi freaking Cheol for his beautiful doe eyes to be quite honest, he internally huffed.

"It's just you two…" Seungcheol tried to say but cut himself off, seriously contemplating his next words.

Almond eyes met with doe ones.

"You're a hopeless romantic," he then stated, his gaze amused yet warm at the same time. "You try to act indifferent but it's clear as day that you want – _love_ – to be romanced."

Soonyoung looked away, feeling his cheeks aflame. He pursed his lips, not really wanting to comment on the other's words.

What can he say? That it's not true and that it's utter bullshit? Soonyoung would have had but he knew Seungcheol would call out on his own bullshit if he did. So he just stayed silent. Neither admitting or denying.

Seungcheol took it as a good sign and continued.

"You say you wanted a simple beach wedding with just your family and friends _but I beg to differ_ ," he paused as he felt Soonyoung tense in his arms. Seungcheol lifted his hand and caressed the other's cheek. He deeply gazed into Soonyoung's eyes. "I think you're the type who'd want an extravagant wedding. All that fanfare from prenuptial photoshoots to classy wedding invitations and 10 feet tower cake to lavish souvenirs and priceless wine. Just all that blossoming extravagant bride things we see in the movies," he said, an indulgent smile on his lips. "You'd then invite everyone and _anyone_ to your wedding. Either it's your high school teacher or maybe even your neighbour from your old apartment – just anyone you think should be there with you in your moment of happiness."

Soonyoung was now staring at him with wide eyes. Like a deer caught in headlights, Seuncheol amusedly noted.

"You're the type who'd want to flaunt your love, shout it out loud for the whole world – or universe rather – to hear it."

Seungcheol leaned into him, eyes closed, with their foreheads barely touching. "And you deserve someone who'd do the same for you, yaba," he breathed. "You deserve that and so much fucking more."

**

"How are we similar then?" Soonyoung couldn't help but ask the question that was at the tip of his tongue.

After the intense moment they had shared earlier at the beach, Soonyoung made it a point to cool off his burning cheeks. Without words, he dragged Seungcheol into the water and played for quite a while.

Truth be told, it had been a long time since he last felt this relaxed and free. Albeit their exes' impending wedding – which Seungcheol was still adamant they should crash, Soonyoung just felt utterly lax and comfortably unburdened by anything.

Maybe it was the scenery. Or maybe it was the company but seriously, Soonyoung was grateful for the reprieve.

He was still curious though.

So after they had showered off the sand and sea water and bathed – separately of course, he was now ready to know the answers.

Or rather Seungcheol's opinion.

Said person was currently snuggling like a koala onto Soonyoung, comfortably burying the two in their makeshift pillow-fort.

"Huh," was Seungcheol's _very_ intelligent reply.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and jokingly smacked the arm that was holding him down. He then sat up, pulling the other with him, and placed a 'tell me now' look on his face.

Seungcheol sighed and pouted his lips. It was obvious he still wanted to cuddle longer but obviously Soonyoung wasn't letting him.

He sifted a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful.

"First you're both a hopeless romantic," Seungcheol noted with a confident nod.

"Secondly, your tastes are similar."

This was pretty vague but somehow Soonyoung felt he was trying to allude to their taste in men which sounds a bit _absurd_ – like really? Do we really? He wanted to huff out – but he didn't want to lie to himself or point out the obvious. It's regrettably the truth. Wonwoo was the first. Jennie and he had fallen for the same man almost at the same time. And then there's Seungcheol. Heavenly gorgeous and godsend Seungcheol. The first one might have been a coincidence but a second one? With someone like Choi _freaking_ Cheol? Soonyoung didn't want to wonder any longer.

He stared forlornly at the other and nodded for him to continue.

"And the _most_ important," Seungcheol stressed. "Both of you have the best thighs I've ever seen," he commented with a wicked grin.

He was flattered. He seriously was. But that damn awful smile on Seungcheol's face was too annoying and too stifling so Soonyoung fiercely smacked it away.

He let out an exasperated huff and burrowed himself inside the mass of pillows, hiding – again, much to his dismay – his flaming cheeks.

**

The night before their wedding, Jennie and Wonwoo had an engagement party of some sort – a seemingly last hoorah to their singlehood which was organized by their close friends. Obviously, Soonyoung and Seungcheol were invited as well.

The two had arrived at the venue fashionably late. The supposedly power nap Seungcheol made them take became a full blown snooze fest!

Soonyoung woke up with a start as Seungcheol's phone rang from across the room. It was irritably loud. He got up and swiped the red button, not even bothering to check the caller. If it was something important, he knew Seungcheol would still forgive him for being cranky. He knew he was rather taking advantage of the man's kindness but somehow he felt it was okay for him to do exactly that. Seungcheol seemed to be quite indulgent with him after all.

Sadly, the caller seemed to be adamant on calling. Seungcheol's phone rang _again_. This time, Soonyoung answered it. He was mid-scream when he heard Wonwoo's charismatic baritone from the other line. "Where are you?" the other asked.

Soonyoung stood frozen, both surprised and confused. He looked at the phone, making sure it was Seungcheol's phone and not his. He stared at the caller ID – Director Jeon, it showed.

 _Ah_! It's definitely Seungcheol's phone then.

Saving a friend's number as boring as 'Director Jeon' is _so_ like him to be quite honest. He then wondered what name he had saved Jennie's number as when they were still dating…

"Hello? Cheol?" he then heard from the other line.

Reeling from his thoughts, Soonyoung somehow managed to answer with a passable "Seungcheol's still asleep."

He then heard the glorious chuckle of the man he had once so deeply loved – or still does. He wasn’t sure anymore. "Wake the idiot up," Wonwoo told him, mirth clear in his voice. "And get your asses here or else we'd finish off all the champagne before you guys come down."

It took a moment for Soonyoung to remember about the party. He checked the clock and realized they were late – _so_ freaking late obviously if Wonwoo's call wasn't an indicator. So he said a quick goodbye to Wonwoo and hastily pulled Seungcheol out of the pillow-fort.

"Party!" was all he said to the sleepy koala before dragging him into the bathroom. He didn't feel sorry at all for the surprised shriek that followed when he opened the shower. Seungcheol would indulge him anyway.

The temperature was set to the coldest.

**

Miraculously, they both got ready in record time.

**

When they arrived, Lee Chan – a familiar face for Soonyoung since the younger was his junior from dance club in college. He didn't expect for the two to still keep in touch after their break-up though – was giving a toast for the soon-to-be wedded couple.

Seeing Jennie and Wonwoo, standing side by side at the podium, with their smiles matching and blossoming, it finally hit Soonyoung that _this_ was real. That this – _them_ – was really happening. That the man he had loved – still loves, he believes – and the man of his dreams – both rhetoric and fantasy – was seriously getting the _fuck_ married.

Jeon Wonwoo was really getting married and it wasn't _to_ him.

Not to Soonyoung.

Not anymore.

Not _ever_.

This realization made Soonyoung's legs nearly give out.

Thankfully, Seungcheol was there to support him.

With an arm securely around his waist, doe eyes filled with worry stared at him. "Do you want some water?" he gently asked.

The question somehow eased the tension Soonyoung was feeling. Instead of asking if he was okay or what was wrong or just _why_ , Seungcheol opted neither of these and asked something _so_ irrelevant that even Soonyoung himself – as oblivious he was at times – could clearly see was an escape the other had offered.

He smiled appreciatively at the other, honestly touched with his concern.

Soonyoung shook his head and led them to the bar. "I need something stronger than that," he simply answered.

Seungcheol then had an understanding look on his face. The worry in his eyes seemed to have doubled but he didn't stop Soonyoung on his trek. He simply walked together with him and stayed by his side.

The appreciation in his heart doubled, tripled, quadrupled.

Choi Seungcheol might be controlling for some – he was the CEO of an entertainment company he painstakingly built with his own blood and tears after all – but deep down he's just stubbornly concerned. Someone who cares too much and too deeply, to be quite honest. Soonyoung could hardly understand _why_ Jennie Kim wanted to break up with him – the man's practically a precious gem!

He internally shook his head. There was nothing he could do. The past was the past. He could only silently lament at the woman's decision.

He looked at the man sitting beside him.

At least thanks to her, Soonyoung got to meet him. Proper credits must be given after all.

"Two champagne please," Seungcheol told the bartender. The man nodded and swiftly poured a bottle of rose-coloured champagne onto two glass flutes. He then handed them over to Seungcheol.

The latter received them and thanked the bartender. He then placed a glass onto Soonyoung's fingers. "Only _one_ glass for you," he said, his lips quirked upwards.

"Hey!" Soonyoung exclaimed. "Isn't this party a celebration?" he pointed out. "Why should I only have one measly glass for the whole night?" he countered, feeling slightly vexed. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him. The look on his face was dancing with mirth. He downed the whole glass in one gulp and asked for another. With a new glass in his hand, he smirked at Soonyoung. "If you could drink that one glass with one gulp – like how I did – without vomiting or fainting, then be my guest, my precious yaba," he said, the glint in his eyes tauntingly challenging.

"I-"

He wanted to refute. He seriously does. But remembering the last time he downed a drink, Soonyoung slightly grimaced and silently – _smartly_ – took a _small_ sip from his glass.

Indignant almond eyes met with bemused doe ones.

"You drink for me then," Soonyoung said – well more like ordered – with a huff.

And godsend Seungcheol?

He merely chuckled and nodded his head like the henpecked husband he decidedly was.

**

Seungcheol had only left him for a minute – just _one freaking minute_ to get themselves some water – when Soonyoung had graciously decided to do a Houdini and freaking _disappeared_ right in front of his eyes.

He wasn't the type to curse much but ever since meeting the handful yet adorable walking baby tiger, Seungcheol had found himself cursing the heavens more than he had had in his entire life.

He desperately searched for the man who had unexpectedly captured his heart in just one drunken night. Looking at it in hindsight, he should have seen it coming.

Kwon Soonyoung – he had heard of this name from Jihoon. Just a passing, "I got a new architect today. His name is Kwon Soonyoung." Seungcheol didn't think too much about his best friend's new employee at that time. He couldn't be bothered actually. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that his best friend would share something about his office.

But when he heard the _same_ _name_ from his ex-girlfriend – Jennie had mentioned him just once on one of her rare honesty hours. Confessing the extreme bout of jealousy, the _man_ who had closely held Wonwoo's heart before, and maybe even until now, mere months before their own wedding – somehow Seungcheol felt like the universe was trying to tell him _something_.

Curiosity killed the cat as they say.

And well, Seungcheol got his interests piqued.

So he went to his best friend's company to try and have a glimpse of the young architect who – consciously or not – was in the midst of a love triangle – or love square if he counted himself.

Seungcheol just wanted to know.

Regrettably, his first impression of the other wasn't _that_ impressive.

When he finally visited VOBO – the architectural firm Jihoon owns, he merely saw a hyperactive guy with bleached blonde hair, doing some plates. He was hardworking, definitely, but there was nothing worth noting about him aside from his flashy hair. Like really nothing which called out to Seungcheol. He just saw him as a striving architect with a whole future ahead of him.

There wasn't an "aha!" moment at all.

Somehow, Seungcheol was a tad disappointed.

The second impression he had of Soonyoung would be the most memorable for him – which was just last night.

Now with black hair, Soonyoung was sitting around the middle of the long table. Seungcheol was surprised he still remembered him to be honest – maybe the nearly white blonde hair did make him stand-out after all. He was nursing a glass of beer for hours now, Seungcheol noticed. Actually, he hardly touched his drink throughout the night. Seungcheol didn't think too much into it. Simply brushing it off as Soonyoung not being in the mood for drinking.

He was proven – rather quickly too – by fate as to _why_ Soonyoung barely drank that night.

Everyone was cheering loudly when he came back into the room from taking a quick call from his secretary. He saw the two glasses in front of Soonyoung and they were urging him – quite enthusiastically too – to down it. Seeing the fierce look on the younger's face, Seungcheol somehow couldn't look away. The way those dark almond eyes dangerously narrowed, the vicious gleam in them glinting even more – the sight of him totally and completely took his breath away.

He was still the hardworking, striving architect he had seen months ago yet at the same time, somehow, Seungcheol felt the person in front of him was different. Wholly and fantastically _different_.

That was when Seungcheol realized that Kwon Soonyoung was a person. He had layers upon layers of personality underneath him. Taking a brief glimpse of him would be doing – or anyone actually – a disservice to their totality as a human being.

So he watched, intrigued and honestly fascinated.

His eyes followed the way Soonyoung's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He noticed the nervous tick of his fingers – his thumb scratching and poking his forefinger. He then watched as Soonyoung took a deep breath before raising up the soju bomb. He watched, still unbelievably enraptured, as the younger downed the mixture. And he watched, an awkward mix of horror and amusement brimming inside of him, as Soonyoung emptied his guts out – _on_ him.

First impressions definitely never ever last, Seungcheol mused.

He then helped a dead-ass drunk Soonyoung into his car. He had already changed out of his soiled clothes – thankfully he always had a spare in the trunk.

"Let's go to Jeju," Soonyoung whined at him. "Jeju! Jeju! Yaba let's go to Jeju!" he said, close to tears.

Seungcheol was about to start the car but froze when he heard Jeju. He looked at the drunk man in his passenger seat, an extremely cute and hard to resist pout on his lips.

"Let's go to Jeju, yaba," he said again.

"Why?" Seungcheol carefully asked, his heart stuttering inside his chest. He was slightly worried what Soonyoung would want to do in _Jeju_ of all places.

He nibbled on his lower lip and twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his lap. He puffed out his cheeks, making him look like a hamster – or a soft, _soft_ mochi.

Seungcheol just watched him, fondness slowly bubbling inside his heart.

Almond eyes – for the first time – met with doe ones.

With utmost determination, Soonyoung said, "so that I could finally say goodbye to my first love."

His heart stirred.

He would honestly be an ass not to cater to the younger's wish. And besides, Seungcheol suddenly felt it was time for him to finally let go as well.

His instinct was correct after all. The universe really was trying to tell him something.

Maybe this was _it_.

Maybe _Soonyoung_ was it.

He still wasn't sure but he was – for the first time in forever – feeling optimistic.

**

He knew he shouldn't drink anything from strangers but it was Chan – _the_ Lee Chan whom he had painstakingly groomed to be the next president of their club. _The_ Lee Chan whom he had sincerely treated like a younger brother.

 _That_ Lee precious Chan!

How could he refuse when his little brother had offered him a toast?

He really couldn't!

And quite frankly, he was still feeling vexed as to Seungcheol's refusal to let him drink more than one glass of alcohol. The man had watched him like a hawk, narrowing his eyes whenever friends would approach with liquor in their hands. Seungcheol always – _fucking always_ – made sure he was there to toast for him.

It was cute at first, especially since Soonyoung wanted to know how many glasses of champagne would he be able to last. Regrettably, the universe was telling him that Choi freaking Cheol had high alcohol tolerance. After the sixth or so toast, Soonyoung wasn't amused any longer. He was like a volcano boiling, wanting to erupt. He was really, _really_ not amused anymore.

So when Seungcheol went to get some water, Soonyoung took this as a chance for him to escape. He blended into the crowds – a technique he had developed for running away from enthusiastic drunk college buddies during parties actually – and slipped away from his watcher.

He ignored the painful squeeze in his chest when he saw Seungcheol's face filled with worry. He knew he was throwing a tantrum but he couldn't help it!

One glass for the whole night?

Wasn't that seriously offending!

He wasn't a five-year old child. He could handle his alcohol well now, he thought with harrumph.

Luckily he stumbled into Chan and Yeri, Jennie's friend from university.

"What's that?" he dumbly asked, pointing towards their drinks, his curiosity piqued.

The glass' rim was wider than his champagne flute but the bowl was not as deep. The glass' shape alone made him interested. And the drink itself was a pretty shade of red. Somehow, Soonyoung felt like it would be delicious. His throat suddenly felt parched.

Chan hooked the tips of his lips upwards and offered his drink. "It's a daiquiri, hyung," he explained. "Some might say it's a lady's drink but if you're someone who prefers something sweet for your liquor, then having a cocktail like daiquiri would be to your taste," he thoughtfully added. "To hell with those gender identifying drinks! Drink what you want drink!"

Soonyoung jutted his lips into a pout. Annoyingly, Seungcheol's words appeared in his mind. His brows knitted together. His alcohol tolerance was extremely low. Without Seungcheol by his side, he was somewhat afraid to get drunk and make a fool out of himself.

This realization alone made him feel seriously indignant.

He could do _just fine_ without Choi freaking Cheol hovering over him, he thought with a snort.

"Don't worry hyung," Chan said, seeming to notice his hesitation. "You won't get drunk with just one glass."

Half-convinced, half-curious but totally not giving a fuck anymore, Soonyoung took the glass from Chan and brought it close to his lips. He saw the younger's smile grew deeper whilst Yeri just watched them silently, a faint smile on her lips.

With a little prayer, he downed the daiquiri in one gulp.

**

"Have you seen Soonyoung?"

That was the first thing Seungcheol asked as he pulled Wonwoo away from his relatives, not even bothering to say any kind of excuse. He has _more_ pressing matters to attend to.

"I've been looking all over for him but I _still_ couldn't find him," he added, immense worry gnawing at him.

His friend smirked at him, quite amused. "Whipped, aren't we?"

This earned a nasty scowl from him. "Why would you care?" Seungcheol unexpectedly snapped. "It's not like you're his boyfriend or anything," he groused.

Wonwoo's expression turned stiff. He was somewhat caught off-guard with his words. Maybe his fiancée was really onto something when she said Seungcheol liked his ex. He might even be _in love_ _with him_.

Somehow that realization didn't sit well with him.

Seungcheol released a heavy sigh and sifted a hand through his hair. He stared at the man who was technically his rival on both times he fell in love – alright, fine. Admittedly, he's in love with Soonyoung. Unbelievable but things just happened, okay? – and it's somewhat ironically funny to _still_ see him as a friend. He just internally sighed.

"Look," he then said, getting his priorities sorted. He needed to find Soonyoung fast because the universe was somewhat telling him that things were not – _definitely not_ – okay on his side. He's deadly anxious to be quite honest. "I'm sorry for snapping but Chan said he made Soonyoung drink a daiquiri and I'm fucking worried."

"Isn't that a bit being overprotective?" Wonwoo asked with furrowed brows. "He's already an adult you know," he bemusedly pointed out.

But his friend just gave him a funny look. "Have you seen a drunk Soonyoung?" he suddenly asked. Wonwoo immediately shook his head. Seungcheol's lips stretched out into a wry smile. "Never?" he further probed. "In that two or maybe more years together, you _never_ saw him drunk?"

Wonwoo already felt awkward talking about Soonyoung with Seungcheol _but now_ he's terribly stifled. Somehow he felt like Seungcheol was mocking him – as if seeing a drunk Soonyoung was the most important thing in life.

But what can he say? He never really saw him drunk. Not even once.

So he shook his head again. "Never," he eventually affirmed.

The smile on Seungcheol's face turned even more awkward. He looked at Wonwoo strangely, as if contemplating his words, but at the same there was a gloating glint in his eyes – like he had something over Wonwoo with regards to Soonyoung.

Stifling, Wonwoo thought. Definitely, _definitely_ stifling.

"He has low alcohol tolerance. Just one glass would surely make him tipsy already," Seungcheol started. "A drunk Soonyoung is an honest Soonyoung," he then said, a small smile playing on his lips. "He's easy to coax – somewhat like a child – but stubbornly adamant. He'd do what he wants to do and say what he wants to say." A fond look crossed his face. "But a drunk Soonyoung is also an emotional Soonyoung." His expression turned dim. He stared at Wonwoo, protectiveness for the other brimming in his gaze. "I don't want him to get hurt," he stated. "Especially if it's because of you _again_."

Wonwoo stiff expression immediately blanched. He really has no comeback for that – nothing at all.

So he looked away and sighed. "Let's look for him together then," he offered.

Seungcheol merely nodded his head. Soonyoung was more important than confronting his friend of his past decisions.

There's a time for everything anyway.

**

A blanket of mystic silver spread throughout the night; the moon and stars illuminating a sense of fantasy. Yet tranquility wouldn't be the word that could describe the situation in the view deck at the moment. A heavy silence hung between the two people sitting on a bench together. The atmosphere was stifling, dreadfully suffocating – no one was speaking, no one willing to break the status quo.

After Soonyoung had drunk the daiquiri Chan offered, he escaped outside for some fresh air. He was feeling dizzy and the crowd wasn’t helping thus he decided to walk outside instead.

Unexpectedly, even before he could go anywhere, Jennie was standing in front of him and asked if they could talk. Getting impatient and suffocated by the crowd, Soonyoung thoughtlessly agreed.

Hence their current awkward situation.

Soonyoung observed the woman his ex-lover had replaced him. Or rather – _more_ _importantly_ , the person whom Choi Seungcheol had deeply fallen in love with.

Kim Jennie was a beautiful woman. She had a youthful charm – an in-born charisma which anyone would surely be fond of. She was strongly confident and could be considered as a femme fatale. Soonyoung could seriously understand why anyone – Wonwoo and Seungcheol of all people – would fall in love with her. There was just something about her which compelled your attention.

Yet somehow, as minute as it was, Soonyoung could discern her flaws.

Confident as she was, there would always be this subtle gleam of uncertainty – or doubt – lingering in her eyes. She was insecure about _something_ and somehow he knew it was related to him.

He was about to speak-up when Jennie had beat him to it.

“I was the one who proposed, you know,” she suddenly blurted out. The unexpected confession caught Soonyoung off-guard. He turned towards her, eyebrows raised, intrigued and confused.

There was a small smile playing on her lips. “I didn’t kneel or anything,” she continued, softly chuckling. “But I was the one who popped the question with a ring in my hands.”

“We’ve been together for 7 years – almost 8, yet we had never touched the subject of marriage.” There was a lonely expression on Jennie’s face. “In that almost decade long relationship, we didn’t talk about it at all,” she said, laughing hollowly. “Can you believe it?” she asked, glancing at Soonyoung. “We never talked about it. But look at us now!” she continued. “We’re getting married!” she foolishly grinned. “We’re getting married in _fucking_ Jeju!”

She was being sarcastic. Soonyoung could clearly hear it in her voice.

He stared at her, slightly concerned.

Was she drunk?

Jennie then unexpectedly laid her head on his lap. His body froze and looked down at her, eyes wide with confusion and wariness. She stared up at him, lips tightly pursed. “Do you know why I proposed?” she slowly asked. Soonyoung obligingly shook his head. There were tears pooling in her eyes, he noticed. “Because if I didn’t,” she said, pausing a little as tears slowly flow down her cheeks. “I know he would leave me,” she continued. “Wonwoo would definitely leave me and go to you.”

Tears continued to flow endlessly. Jennie covered her face with her hands whilst Soonyoung timidly caressed her hair, helplessly trying to soothe her.

This revelation – the possibility of Wonwoo coming back to him – made his heart a tad stifled.

**

As Jennie’s tears finally subsided, she sat up and closely stared at Soonyoung. “Will you take him back?” she asked him. “Will you take Wonwoo back if he asked you to?” she continued. “Is that the reason why you’re here?”

Soonyoung furrowed his brows at her words. He shook his head. “No,” he told her, his tone unbelievably firm. “I didn’t come here to get back together with him,” he answered. “Actually, I never thought about it at all.”

Unexpectedly, the thought of getting back together with Wonwoo never crossed his mind – not even when he was gravely devastated about their break-up. Given he didn’t expect for the male to return to him yet surprisingly, he didn’t want it as well.

He was broken – yes, terribly so – but he knew getting back together wasn’t an option in their future. He had already concluded – unconsciously or not – that his future wasn’t with him.

Not at all.

This realization greatly shocked him.

Jennie as well.

Tears welled up again. She then hugged him. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry for taking him away from you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for loving him,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry I’m so happy to hear your words. I’m really, really sorry, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung, suddenly getting overwhelmed with emotions, hugged her back.

He knew it wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.

Love comes and goes.

His love with Wonwoo was like passing through a tunnel. At the entrance of the tunnel, they met. Whilst going through the tunnel, they fell in love. And once they exited, their love had vanished. They ultimately separated.

That was their love – just a simple journey from start to end.

Fate had let them meet and be in love with each other. Yet their love was never meant to last. They weren’t meant to be together. It wasn't in their stars.

They were only meant to meet, fall in love, and gradually separate.

That was all.

And that was all it ever was.

Soonyoung was definitely sure of that.

**

They had been searching for Soonyoung for a couple minutes already. Seungcheol was already filled with worry for the younger when he knew he drank a daiquiri but after knowing he went out with Jennie to the view deck, his heart was then overwhelmed with panic and anxiety.

He was honestly scared as to what they’d arrive to. He still wasn’t sure if Jennie knew about Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s past, he wasn’t even sure if Jennie was the type to hound her lover’s ex. He knew she was fierce. She could also come off as arrogant as well. And since he knew Soonyoung was drunk, then he was definitely emotional. He was scared – terribly and wholly scared – as to what they’d see once they arrive at the view deck.

Different scenarios were flashing through his mind.

He was worried. He was anxious.

So he pushed his limbs to its limits, running like his life was at stake.

His yaba was waiting for him – now, that was the only thing he was sure of.

Soonyoung, his love, was certainly waiting for him.

**

“You bastard!” someone suddenly yelled. “Let go of her!”

Soonyoung then felt someone violently yanking his arm off of his hold on Jennie and pushing him away. He staggered slightly before a familiar warmth embraced him.

Shock was still thrumming in his veins as he looked up at those worried doe eyes. He was honestly confused as to what was happening.

“How dare you touch my fiancée!” Wonwoo – he just then realized it was him who had pulled him – screamed at him. His brows knitted together. “What are you saying?” Soonyoung asked him, confused and annoyed at his outburst. “I haven’t done anything.”

“You dare to lie to me!” the other man refuted. “I can’t believe you’re so shameless as to seduce Jennie!” he continued. “Is this your plan? Seducing my fiancée right before our wedding? Is that it?” Wonwoo was fiercely glaring at him. “Were you seriously thinking I’d let you – someone as _immoral_ as you - to be here?” he taunted, his lips quirked sarcastically. “I only invited you because Jennie wanted to see you. And you’re shameless enough to arrive with my friend and her ex of all people!” he furthered, disgust clear in voice. “You even have the audacity to touch my woman. Are you going straight now? Or are you just here for a good fuck you filthy son of a–“

Before Wonwoo could even finish his sentence, Seungcheol had already thrown a punch at him.

He stared at his friend – no, at this _bastard_ – glowering at him with utmost hatred. “Dare you to say that to my face, Jeon Wonwoo!”

The latter cradled his face, feeling his cheek already swollen. He stared at Seungcheol and then at Soonyoung who was restraining him. A scoff escaped his lips. “I get it,” he said, disdain flashing through his eyes. “He satisfied you, didn’t he? That filthy son of a b–“

Now it was a kick to his stomach.

“You piece of shit!” Seungcheol fiercely screamed. “Speak another word and I’ll feed you to the fishes!”

Soonyoung then hugged him from behind. “Please stop,” he whispered into Seungcheol’s ears. “He’s not worth it,” he said, his tone strong and firm. “And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The seething man glanced behind him and stared deeply at his favourite almond eyes. He could clearly see the worry in those beautiful orbs. He realized he was worried about him – _him_ , _Seungcheol himself_ – and not the stupid idiot standing in front if them. His heart twitched, sweetness filling him.

Sighing deeply, Seungcheol forcefully calmed himself. He took Soonyoung's hands and caressed them gently, preciously. "Okay," he breathed, nodding his head. "But just a moment."

Seungcheol gazed at his so-called friend. Disgust and disappointment flashed in his eyes before disappearing in a blink of a moment. There was nothing he wanted to say to him. Words were useless now that things escalated to this. He internally shook his head. He really didn't expect Wonwoo would let him down like this.

His eyes then went to Jennie, his expression subtly softening.

"We won't be able to attend your wedding," he told her, his tone quite apologetic. The tips of his lips slightly quirked upwards, giving Jennie a small smile. "I wish you happiness from the bottom of my heart," he stated. "Either in marriage or just simply in life, I sincerely hope for you to be happy, Jennie."

Without waiting for Jennie's reply, Seungcheol turned to Soonyoung, his expression filled with utmost fondness. "Let's go," he said, reaching out for the younger's hand.

Soonyoung grabbed his hand and held on tightly. He stared at Seungcheol's warm doe eyes, his heart crazily doing somersaults inside the confines of his chest. The words he had expressed to Jennie was clearly his farewell to the love he had held onto for years. He was saying goodbye to the love he had had for her.

With his heartfelt wishes, Seungcheol had finally – _fucking finally_ – let go of Jennie. His feelings for her had become null now, drawing the line from their past and his present.

He would be a hypocrite if he said he wasn't happy at the moment – he was freaking ecstatic! – but this wasn't the time nor place for him to outwardly express this. There was still an obvious glint of satisfaction in his almond eyes though.

Internally shaking his head, his gaze strayed towards Wonwoo. He couldn't help but feel a bit complicated in his heart.

Seungcheol had already wanted to leave but Soonyoung stood rooted in place. There was a gnawing feeling clawing at his heart, screaming at him to freaking speak up. He then realized now was the best time to finally express himself.

It was now or never, he seriously thought with a nod.

Filled with determination, Soonyoung took a deep breath.

"I wanted you to fight for me," he suddenly uttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He bravely met his ex-lover's still angry eyes. His unexpected words rendered Wonwoo speechless. He gazed at Soonyoung, his mind blank.

"I wanted you to fight for me," Soonyoung repeated, his tone unwavering. "To fight for us – for our relationship, for our love, I really hoped for you to do that." He paused, breathing deeply. "But you didn't." His lips quirked wryly. "You didn't even give our relationship a chance to struggle. You one-sidedly gave up on us, not bothering to explain anything. Simply reasoning you weren't worthy and that I deserve someone better – was that seriously your _real_ reason for breaking up with me?"

"I begged you to stay, Jeon Wonwoo," he continued, his tone terse and succinct. "I _begged_ you without even thinking of my own dignity," he stressed. Almond eyes narrowed, anger glinting fiercely. "I begged you to fight for us yet you still left - leaving me extremely confused and hurt. You didn't even look back," he almost bellowed.

"You just left," he stated, disdain clear in his voice. " _You left and broke my heart_."

Soonyoung's voice slightly cracked.

"Nobody deserves to be left hanging like that," he told him, his expression grim. "You should have just told me your family didn't like me – that they couldn't accept their darling son _being gay_ ." A sardonic grin plastered on his face when he saw Wonwoo's surprised expression. He snorted. "I knew," Soonyoung indifferently confirmed with a roll of his eyes. " _I knew_ but still willingly chosen to love you, to fight for you," he furthered. "Sadly we weren't with one heart."

With every word he muttered, the knots in Soonyoung's heart gradually unfold, making him feel light and relieved. Warmth also seeped in its confines – kudos to the hand securely holding his.

He took a deep breath, finally releasing the burden he had carried for years.

"From this day forth," he stated, his tone filled with strong firmness and deep sincerity. "I, Kwon Soonyoung, will have nothing to do with you, Jeon Wonwoo, anymore."

"My heart now," he paused, glancing at his ex then to the man behind him, supporting him. "–is without you any longer."

Soonyoung let his words sink in, silence enveloping the people in the view deck. 

He then squeezed Seungcheol's hand.

Almond eyes stared into doe ones.

"Now we can go," he said, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "Let's get the heck out of this place, yaba!"

Seungcheol just smiled back and nodded his head.

The two then left, not bothering with either of their exes or the consequences of their words.

Soonyoung and Seungcheol – for the lack of a better word – simply entered their own little world, neither paying attention to anyone or anything around them; their attention was unabashedly and shamelessly only on each other.

**

That same night, Soonyoung and Seungcheol flew back to Seoul together, hand-in-hand.

**

In the morning of the wedding, when Jennie's mum was about to wake her daughter up for her special day, she was shockingly met with an empty bed, the supposed-bride surprisingly missing.

The suite was empty; neither hair nor hide, they couldn't find her.

Her phone was left at the nightstand whilst her wallet – sans her cards – was missing. As well as her passport, it has disappeared. Obviously, the bride had run away! This was clearly seen by everyone in the hotel.

No one knew where she went – even her _beloved_ fiance was left clueless by her disappearance.

There was no note or anything. There was nothing to indicate her location at all.

She simply upped and left everything behind.

Kim Jennie just disappeared without a trace.

**

The wedding – undoubtedly and regrettably – was cancelled.

**

At the time of their supposed wedding, Wonwoo unexpectedly received a text message from an unknown number. He read it, his mind quite dazed.

"I'm sorry."

That was all it said.

Simple and straight to the point; such a message, the sender was certainly not cutting corners. Their words were loud and clear for Wonwoo to instantly understand the brevity it contained.

His heart was inexplicably filled with agonizing pain.

He knew, without asking any questions, who the sender was. It honestly didn't take for a genius to guess actually.

The sender was her.

Kim Jennie.

"I'm sorry" – he read the message again, absentmindedly caressing his screen.

Who would have thought the words he had carelessly uttered to Soonyoung years ago was thrown back at him? In a text message to boot!

He mirthlessly laughed. He deserved it – _really deserved it_.

This was his karma.

What goes around, comes around.

He had hurt Soonyoung and now, he had also hurt Jennie deeply.

Wonwoo wasn't blind. He had constantly hurt her throughout the years they have been together. He could clearly see the pain Jennie had been desperately hiding inside her heart. But like an idiot as he clearly was, he just ignored it. He didn't bother – _or even care_ – about her inner struggles.

He simply and ignorantly took a step back.

Like a coward, he didn't dare to confront Jennie's pain.

Years ago he broke up with Soonyoung because he didn't want to fight with his family. He chose family over love – blood was thicker than water after all.

But with Jennie… he was, without a doubt, a plain and stupid coward. He was too scared and hesitant about his love for her. He had been too uncertain, too conflicted, too irresolute – _that_ was the crux of their relationship.

Ah! He really deserved to be left behind, he heavily sighed.

Wonwoo stared at the text message again. His heart felt a pang of pain.

He had hurt her, he thought with deep sadness. Yet the pain he was feeling now was incomparable to the emotional and mental torment she had gone through with him.

"This is nothing," Wonwoo mumbled to himself, clutching his aching heart. "This is nothing compared to what she's been through."

Regret then washed over him.

If only he was brave enough…

**

Unbeknownst to Soonyoung and Seungcheol, their supposed purpose for coming to Jeju – _to allegedly crash a wedding_ – had unbelievingly come into fruition.

**

Two years passed by in a blink of an eye.

Seungcheol found himself on the shores of Los Angeles. He was wearing loose khaki pants, white button-down long-sleeve shirt, and he was unbelievably barefoot.

He glanced at the man beside him, their arms linked together like perfect puzzle pieces. His heart thudded inside his chest. The man was already beautiful but the setting sun's rays made him look ethereal, the sun's glow seemingly like a halo. His breath was unmistakingly taken away!

As if feeling his stare on him, almond eyes met with doe ones.

Soonyoung's already smiling face turned fonder, softer. "Keep your eyes in front, yaba," he quietly scolded Seungcheol. "We're almost at the altar."

The latter simply squeezed his hand, restraining himself from kissing his beloved in front of so many people.

Later, he mentally told himself. He would definitely kiss Soonyoung like he had never kissed him before. His lips quirked upwards. _Yes_ , he thought with a nod. _Definitely_ later.

They arrived at the altar and then separated. Each dutifully took on their positions as best man of each groom.

Jihoon and Jisoo – each holding a bouquet of calla lilies – soon entered.

The wedding of their closest friends then officially started.

**

As the wedding rites were happening in front of him, Seungcheol's eyes couldn't help but stray towards Soonyoung.

Silver hair like moonlight, the man evidently stood out of the crowd. He was keenly watching the ceremony, tears swelling up in his eyes. Happiness was exuding off from him. He was happy, _extremely happy_ for his cousin to finally settle down. Seungcheol, too, was excited for them. Jisoo and Jihoon after all had gone through numerous storms in their relationship. The couple deserve this happy ending – or rather, they deserve this spectacular beginning.

Seungcheol's thought then went back to a certain silver-haired, love and tenderness brimming his heart to the fullest.

 _Two years_ – they had been together for two years now.

Two glorious years!

Warmth, comfort, happiness and laughter.

Worry, panic, doubt and tears.

Their two years were filled with a rainbow of emotions – it was simply a roller-coaster of feelings!

Yet Seungcheol and Soonyoung persisted. They fought and made-up like anyone in a relationship would. They teased and joked like an old married couple. But most importantly, they loved and loved and _loved_ each other to the utmost of their heart's capacity; they incessantly held onto each other, without rhyme or reason, they just held on.

Their heart's sincerity won over problems, won over difficulties. The relationship between them had become deeper like oceans and stronger like steel, their love growing more and more comparingly as the number of stars in the night sky.

They were genuinely in love.

Purely and unequivocally.

Like soulmates, or with the help of the red strings of Fate, or with Cupid's arrow, or with the alignment of their stars – he and Soonyoung, were a match.

 _The perfect match_ , he strongly believed.

Seungcheol then felt a certain heaviness in his pocket. It was a box – a small box containing an exquisite engagement ring to be exact!

He had had the ring made on their first anniversary and carried the little box ever since. He patted the small bump, anticipation and giddiness building up inside of him.

They will be flying to Jeju for their third anniversary next month. He had already prepared everything, from the location to the tiniest, minute detail of his proposal.

His plan might come off as extravagant to some but as Seungcheol had said to Soonyoung years ago, he deserves all the love the world could ever offer – and so much more. Wanting and giving the best of everything were two completely different things, thus Seungcheol always made it a point to exceed his limits and efforts.

Soonyoung was the best thing that happened in his life; ergo, he deserves the best of everything and anything.

Seungcheol was reeled out of his thoughts by the sudden applause. The officiator had finally announced Jihoon and Jisoo as wedded partners.

He clapped along with everyone else, beaming brightly and encouragingly for his best friend and his love. Their road to forever has officially started anew.

His eyes then automatically went to find a certain silver-haired tiger.

Almond eyes met with doe ones.

Soonyoung winked at him and threw a flying kiss at him. Seungcheol gamely caught his kiss and countered with a finger heart. He was widely grinning, his heart drumming and beating.

He, too, was already trekking his way towards forever.

He was on his way.

With Soonyoung.

With his moonlight.

With his yaba.

With his love.

To forever.

**

_On the night of their fateful encounter:_

Seungcheol had finally conceded in taking the drunk youngster to Jeju. He was now sporting a huge, wide-ass grin, with his cheeks becoming impossibly plumper than before. It was honestly cute how puffed up his cheeks were, he distractedly thought.

He then dazedly remembered Soonyoung's earlier words. His eyebrows furrowed together with a touch of curiosity.

"Hey, Soonyoung," he tentatively called out. He glanced at the other whilst still keeping an eye on the road. "Yeah?" the latter answered, staring at him with innocent eyes. Seungcheol felt a tad awkward with his stare but continued on. He curiously asked, "what does 'yaba' mean?"

Soonyoung tilted his head to the side. "Why?" he countered.

"Because you called me 'yaba' earlier," he plainly answered, pursing his lips. "I want to know if you're either praising me or cursing me," he logically reasoned. "I _need_ to know."

He has no idea why he thought so but his gut instincts were yelling at him to ask and find out.

"It's quite rude to use a word someone doesn't – _couldn't_ – understand whilst talking to them," he considerably added.

Wow! If Seungcheol knew he was just bullshitting his reason, he would have surely believed his words too.

A chuckle then escaped from Soonyoung's lips, the sound seemingly like lightning as it struck Seungcheol speechless. Such a gentle sound made his heart unexpectedly jolt in wonder.

Almond eyes met doe ones.

"It's an endearment," Soonyoung answered, a Cheshire-like grin stretching across his lips.

"An endearment?" he dumbly repeated.

The other firmly nodded his head. "It's an endearment," he confirmed with a smirk.

Seungcheol owlishly stared at him. "Then what does it mean?" he inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him.

They had already arrived at the airport and the car was currently parked on the side. Seungcheol's entire attention was now on the cheekily grinning – like a canary who got to eat some cream – drunk beside him.

"'Yaba' means love," he explained.

His eyes were gleamingly bright, catching Seungcheol a bit off-guard and a little breathless.

Suddenly, a gentle touch was pressed on his lips. Seungcheol's eyes widened remarkably, never expecting for the younger to be so… forward.

Soonyoung actually kissed him!

Were the heavens playing with him?

He thickly swallowed and met with Soonyoung's gaze.

Mischievous almond eyes met with bewildered doe ones.

"I called you 'yaba' because it fits you," Soonyoung confidently stated. "Because you," he furthered, caressing his cheeks. "- are the love of my life."

His words – or confession rather – struck Seungcheol dumb.

"So _yaba_ ," he teasingly grinned. "Please take care of me."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **#JSYK:** _yaba_ is a word locally used in Buhi, Bicol. It's derived from the Bicolano term, _baba_ , which also means love. Credits to my friend, Reign, for sharing this. ;)
> 
> I used "yaba" instead of "baba" because I found it more cute and more sooncheol-y. Hehee~
> 
> Hi to Filipino Carats! This is a shoutout to yall ^^


End file.
